Meanwhile, in the Past...
Creator:Cosmobo Editors:Cosmobo Series:Channel Chasers Episode:18 Season:2 Air Date:14,3,15 Plot Script Previously episode starts outside of Mr Krab's anchor house R.A. Pennypincher outside R.A. Pennypincher: Hello?! Is anyone in? 3 other fish walk over to R.A. Pennypincher Howard Blandy: Who are you? R.A. Pennypincher: I'm R.A. Pennypincher...the krab ordered a new arcade machine... Howard Blandy: Is he in? R.A. Pennypincher: I don't know...I checked the Krusty Krab...he's not there... Howard Blandy: Oh... Pearl answer the door Pearl: What is it?! Howard Blandy: I'm Howard Blandy R.A. Pennypincher: And I'm R.A. Pennypincher Pearl: I don't want to buy anything! Howard Blandy: Is Eugene.H.Krabs home? Pearl: My dad?no...he's been gone for days Howard Blandy: Days hey? Hey PennyPincher follow us we've got some business to do... R.A. Pennypincher: Ok... episode SpongeBob and friends fall down into a western town SpongeBob: Woah what's this place? Sandy: It looks like it's a good old western film! SpongeBob: But...we only go through shows... Squidward: Some programs show movies now! SpongeBob: I know... gun shot can be heard Sandy: It sounds like there's a good old show down going on around the corner! Get inside quick! Patrick,Sandy and Mr Krabs run inside a bullet coming out Squidward's head SpongeBob: Wait Squidward look out! SpongeBob leap towards the bullet Squidward: HOLY SCALLOPS! scene freezes goes to R.A. Pennypincher and Howard Blandy outside of the Krusty Krab Howard Blandy: Ok I'm gonna burst these doors open...so we can get in... Howard Blandy kick the doors down Howard Blandy and Pennypincher walk inside R.A. Pennypincher: Wow...sure is scary when no one is around... the Krusty Krab all dark and dirty with spider webs Howard Blandy: This is brilliant! R.A. Pennypincher: What?what's brilliant?... Howard Blandy: This TV! Howard Blandy point at the TV Howard Blandy: I used to have one of these when I was young! R.A. Pennypincher: Wow...so why is it brilliant? Howard Blandy: We're both business men right? R.A. Pennypincher: Yes... Howard Blandy: We could sell these things for a couple of bucks at the Bikini Bottom Pawn Shop! R.A. Pennypincher: That's a good idea...what about the other stuff? Howard Blandy: The other stuff?that go in a storage locker... R.A. Pennypincher: Oh ok... Howard Blandy get out his phone Howard Blandy: We're going to need a lorry to carry all these tables and chairs and grills and desks... R.A. Pennypincher: You have a lorry?! Howard Blandy: I have everything...I'm rich... R.A. Pennypincher: Oh well...yay! goes to Howard Blandy and R.A. Pennypincher in a red speed boat R.A. Pennypincher: So...how much do you think were going to get for this TV?! Howard Blandy: Well it is kind of an antique so probably about 900£?! R.A. Pennypincher: Ok that's great!I have some antique arcade machines! Howard Blandy: We could sell them too another time I guess! R.A. Pennypincher: That's great! Thanks! the speed boat pull up out of the Pawn Shop Howard Blandy: Ok let's get out... Howard Blandy undo his seat belt and get up out of the speed boat R.A. Pennypincher: This is gonna be brilliant! goes to Howard Blandy and R.A. Pennypincher inside the Pawn Shop Howard Blandy: Wow look at all this stuff... R.A. Pennypincher: Yeah...look at all this stuff... Howard Blandy: Probably some of these people are rich who ever brought these in R.A. Pennypincher: Look at this! R.A. Pennypincher get out a sword Howard Blandy: Put it down!it's king Neptune's sword of power! R.A. Pennypincher: When did he bring that in?! Howard Blandy: In 2004 when he got his crown back... R.A. Pennypincher: I remember that! shivers Howard Blandy: Yeah... Howard Blandy ring a bell on the desk Howard Blandy: Hello is anyone here? a old lady walk out of a room Howard Blandy: Hello there... Old Lady:Hi...welcome to Bikini Bottom Pawn Shop are ya buying or selling? Howard Blandy: We're selling Old Lady: Great...and what would that be? Howard Blandy get out the TV Old Lady: Oh wow!these are old! I haven't seen one these since...ugh...a long time! Howard Blandy: So how much do you think we could get? Old Lady: Quite a lot of money...how much do ya want for it? Howard Blandy: 501 dollars! Old Lady: 501? that's cheap! Howard Blandy: really?! Old Lady: Yes! Yes! maybe even higher! 901 dollars! Howard Blandy: Deal! Old Lady: I need to see if it works before I can sell it though Howard Blandy: Ok... the TV back and screen fall off Howard Blandy: OH NO! Is that bad?! Old Lady: Nah I have a friend who can fix it... Howard Blandy: Great... goes to a female teenage fish in a garage Teenage Fish: Yeah yeah! I'm fixing a TV! Yes! I'm just finishing! Bye bye! the teenage fish hang up Teenage Fish: Now all we do is put the back of the TV back on and I will be finished! the teenage fish put on a welding mask the teenage fish pull out some tweezers Teenage Fish: What the barnacles is this? the teenage fish pull out a mini button with her tweezers Teenage Fish: This isn't right... button has electric bolts surrounding it Teenage Fish: It looks like...it's been struck by...lightening...I need to search this up on the internet! the Teenage Fish run over to her computer and sit down Teenage Fish: I need to find out what this is made of! DAY LATER shows the teenage fish looking at some news papers Teenage Fish: This could be it! The disappearance could be connected with this little titanium button! knocking at the door Teenage Fish: Oh crap! WERE CLOSED! Old Lady: Demi come out! Demi: Oh dear Neptune! What now?! Susan we're closed! Susan: OPEN THE DOOR! Demi: WHY?! Susan: JUST DO IT! Demi open the door Demi: What do ya want? Susan: You were supposed to of delivered that TV to the pawn shop yesterday! Demi: Oh god! Come in! Demi let Susan walk into the garage Demi close the door in the garage by pressing a poster on the wall Demi: I found this last night... Demi get out the titanium button Susan: And what the hell is that? Demi: This? I found it in the TV...it has something to do with the disappearance! Susan: What disappearance? Demi: This one! Demi get out a newspaper and show Susan it Susan: How the?... goes to Howard Blandy driving in his speed boat Howard Blandy: Ok I guess it's time to check the pawn shop! Howard Blandy park outside of a house Howard Blandy: What the hell is going on here? a garage door fly off and hit the speed boat into the road Howard Blandy: MY SPEED BOAT! the speed boat fly into the garage Howard Blandy: HEY! Howard Blandy see the speed boat get sucked down into a portal inside the garage Howard Blandy: NO! THAT WAS MY SPEED BOAT! the garage door flying back at Howard Blandy Howard Blandy: OH DEAR GOD! Howard Blandy duck under the garage door the garage door also get sucked into the portal Howard Blandy: That isn't good! Howard Blandy getting pulled back to the portal Howard Blandy: OH NO! THIS CAN BE HAPPENING! Howard Blandy flying towards the portal Howard Blandy: Bye bye world! Howard Blandy about to be sucked into the portal Howard Blandy: WELL THIS IT! a deep breath and kisses a penny that he had taken out of his pocket I will miss you little guy! Demi: Yo dude look behind you! Howard Blandy: OH MY GOSH! MY PENNY SPOKE! Demi: God dammit get ahold of my bloody hand! Howard Blandy: What the? OH MY! Howard Blandy's feet start getting sucked into the portal Howard Blandy: WAIT FOR ME! Demi: We're not going any where! Howard Blandy get pulled out of the portal by Demi and Howard Blandy are hanging onto pole Demi: Welcome to the party! Howard Blandy: WHAT'S GOING ON?! Susan:ugh are you the blandy guy who brought in the TV? Howard Blandy: YOU?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! Susan: This is my friend who I said could fix the TV Howard Blandy: Oh yeah thanks for fixing it! It's probably been sucked up by the portal about now! Like everything else in this garage! Demi: Well what if I told you the portal is sucking people into it? Howard Blandy: Wait what? Demi: It would explain the disappearance that happened a 2 months ago! Howard Blandy: You mean that one at the Krusty Krab?! Demi: Yes! Howard Blandy: So what do we do with the TV?! Demi: Try to get the people out of it! Howard Blandy: WHAT?! DAYS LATER Howard Blandy, Demi and Susan in the pawn shop Demi take the back of the TV off Demi: Do you see that?! Howard Blandy: Yeah...you took the back of the TV off...what's that gotta do with anything?! Demi: Just watch! Demi get out a pen from her pocket Howard Blandy: What the? Demi: Luckily this wasn't in the garage...it was in the house...it's a pen I got when I was 13 Howard Blandy: So is this going to help us or not?! Demi: Yes! Howard Blandy: Well come on then! Make my day! Demi: Ok ok! a laser come out of the pen Howard Blandy: What the? Demi: It's kind of like a CSI thing...it scans finger prints and hand prints... Howard Blandy: Wow... the laser show some hand prints Howard Blandy: Impressive! so the victims were a crab a ugh a squirrel a starfish and a squid? Demi: Yes... another portal come out of the TV Demi: Oh not again! Howard Blandy: Oh no! I'm going! bye! Howard Blandy run out of the pawn shop Susan: I'm with him! Demi grab ahold of Susan Demi: You're staying here! grab onto your desk! Demi grab onto the desk with Susan Susan: What about the stuff in the pawn shop?! Demi: I don't know but I'm going in! Demi jump into the portal Demi: AHHHHHH!!! I'm going to come back! I know I will! a video game fly into the portal with a grand father clock following Susan: NO! FROGGER! AND THE GRAND FATHER CLOCK! loads of weapons get sucked down into the portal Susan: OH NO! I NEED TO CLOSE THE PORTAL! Susan turn off the TV Susan: Oh my...I need to save Demi... goes to Demi fall into a street Demi: Ow! god damnit! that was painful! a bus coming towards Demi Demi: Oh crap! Demi run off goes to the bus doors opening revealing SpongeBob and friends Sandy: Where did you get the game from? Patrick: It smashed through the bus window? Sandy: What? a grandfather clock smash through the window Sandy: Woah! SpongeBob: ah! Squidward: Who's doing that?! Patrick:yeah it was kind of like that... Demi walk by the camera walking up a hill Demi: I am now on a mission to save the people in the TV! I guess you could say I am now part of the Channel Chasers crew! FIN Trivia *The title is a reference to the other spin-off on wiki named Meanwhile, in the Future... *Cos had to get permission from the creator of Meanwhile, in the Future to make the title *This is the first episode that doesn't revolve around SpongeBob and friends. *This idea was also supposed to be in the spin-off The Spongeons before it got cancelled. *This episode had 3 different plots planned for it. Category:Channel Chasers Category:Episodes Category:Comedy Category:2015 Category:Cosmobo Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Episodes Category:Channel Chasers Episodes